


Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angel!Castiel, Couples' gathering, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sirens, Undercover, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go undercover to hunt down a siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> One thing to mention: I was not completely certain if Castiel, as an angel, would be immune to a siren. I did try to research it, but could find nothing other than him being able to smite what was termed 'lesser monsters' so for the sake of this story, Castiel is immune to sirens. If I'm incorrect in this, please let me know and I will adjust accordingly.

Sam was a dead man. That was all there was to it as far as Dean was concerned. 

Shooting his brother a bitchface to rival even the younger Winchester’s, Dean climbed into the driver seat of the Impala, ignoring Sam’s amused expression.

“Have fun!” Sam called from the doorway of the motel room as Castiel seated himself in the passenger seat.

Dean’s response was a well-placed middle finger before the Impala’s engine roared to life and he peeled out of the parking lot. Dean would content himself with planning his brother’s demise on the way to their location. It would be imminent given the current situation.

He was currently dressed in a polo shirt. And not just a polo shirt. A _pink_ polo shirt. With khakis. Sam was a dead man. All the gay jokes over the years had officially come back to bite Dean in the ass. To make matters even worse, Dean was not alone in this predicament.

Castiel had not escaped Sam’s clutches either. The angel sat silently beside Dean, also clad in khaki pants but with a light blue polo shirt instead. Robin’s egg blue as Sam had called it. Fucking Samantha. Cas’ trademark trenchcoat had been left behind at the motel.

Dean grit his teeth, turning the radio on low to let Led Zepplin soothe him. Dean had drawn the line at letting Sam do things with their hair. Things that included fucking hair gel. Sam could keep that shit to himself as far as Dean was concerned.

Shaking his head once more, Dean glanced at Cas. “Shouldn’t be hard for you to locate the siren once we get there, right?”

“I’ll know,” Cas said simply, turning that electric blue gaze onto the hunter.

“All right. The sooner we get this over with, the better. When we get there, just let me do the talking. Remember, your name is Jimmy, you’re a writer and we’ve...” Dean’s jaw clenched, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Been together for four years,” Castiel supplied helpfully, inclining his head. “Don’t worry, Dean, I recall the cover story.”

“Fine. This is a couples’ shindig according to Sam so we gotta act the part for a couple hours, but we keep it strictly to occasionally holding hands or something simple like that, got it?” Dean spared the angel another glance as he maneuvered through traffic.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas nodded, turning his gaze back to the road ahead of them.

The hunter’s irritation hadn’t faded or diminished even a little bit as he’d hoped. If anything it increased the closer they got to the gathering. Sam had flat out refused to go with Dean on this hunt, stating, “Dude, I’m not going to play your boyfriend.” So Castiel had been recruited instead with the offering that Castiel would be much better than Sam for helping Dean gank a siren since he wouldn’t fall under the creature’s power like a human would.

Dean pulled into a parking lot behind a church, noting the sign on the smaller building behind the church that proclaimed it ‘Couples’ Night!’ An Episcopalian church that had no problem with homosexual relationships. Dean would never admit aloud that it was refreshing to not have to deal with religious bigots.

Sparing the angel in the passenger’s seat a glance one last time, Dean gave a stiff nod then exited the car, hearing Cas do the same. “Get in, gank the siren, get out,” he muttered, rolling his shoulders after sticking the car keys in his pocket. 

Dean began walking to the building’s entrance, Castiel falling into step beside him. The hunter eased his expression into a friendly and upbeat one despite feeling anything but. Castiel merely looked like his normal self, if quietly curious about their new surroundings.

Dean ushered Castiel into the building first, one hand placed at the small of the angel’s back to guide him inside, following directly after. The duo followed the sounds of voices and laughter down a hallway to a large, open room that was filled with people milling about and socializing.

The room was spacious with chairs and tables set up all around and a refreshment table in the far corner. Dean was at least reassured that there seemed to be only two entrances into the room itself. It would make spotting the siren easier if it showed. And after the night Dean had had so far, the damn thing better show up.

“Hello!” greeted a cheery voice and Dean and Castiel turned to see a man who looked to be in his late forties approaching, clad in slacks and a sweater vest combo. Dean fought the urge to cringe.

“Welcome! My name is Gary. It’s always wonderful to see new couples join us for our little get-togethers,” the man said, offering his hand first to Dean.

“Hey there. Thanks. Name’s Dean, this is Jimmy,” the hunter answered, shaking Gary’s hand. Castiel followed suit with a nod.

“Dean, Jimmy, pleased you could come. Feel free to help yourself to refreshments and mingle. We’re all a friendly bunch here. The activities will be starting in just about a half an hour so there’s plenty of time to get introductions out of the way,” Gary beamed, already grating on Dean’s nerves with his cheer.

“Right, we’ll do that,” Dean nodded, offering a smile in turn, then grasping Castiel’s elbow to guide him over to the refreshment table. They didn’t get far.

A small woman, roughly 5’0” in height intercepted them, wide smile showing off pearly white teeth. Her dress was pinker than Dean’s shirt and Dean couldn’t get over the fact that her hair was in honest to God pigtails.

“Hi! I’m Tracy! Haven’t seen either of you around here before. You two make such a cute couple!” she said by way of introduction, literally bouncing on her feet. Dean found it difficult to form a response for a moment but luckily, Castiel saved him.

“Hello. My name is Jimmy. This is my partner, Dean,” Cas offered, placing his hand on Dean’s lower back.

“Right,” Dean chimed in, offering a nod and a smile, “Nice to meet you, Tracy. We just moved here from Missouri a couple of weeks ago and wanted to see about making some friends.”

“Oh, you’ve come to the right place! Minnesota’s awesome if you can get past the winter and cold weather! Any plans to take advantage of the law for gay marriage passing?” she asked knowingly, winking slyly at the pair.

Dean forced his smile to stay in place, nodding once more as he slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Oh, you bet. Jimmy here’s the one for me. Can’t wait to make it official.”

Tracy squealed, bouncing even more then darted forward to give them both a hug. Dean was shocked at so much strength being concealed in such a tiny package when he felt the air rush from his lungs at the force of it. “That’s so wonderful! You should totally get married here! The church is beautiful in the spring with the gardens and so many people would turn up for it! You should let me help you plan it, I’m fantastic at planning weddings!”

To Dean, it looked like the gears were already whirring in Tracy’s head and he was quick to speak, clearing his throat to try to interrupt her train of thought. “That’s awful nice of you, Tracy, but it’ll probably be a while yet before we get to the planning stage and stuff. Jimmy and I want to settle into things here, y’know.”

Tracy blushed at the wink Dean sent her, but the giggling was a little unnerving. “Of course! Completely understandable! You just let me know when and I’ll fix you right up! Anyway, I see Deb Masterson over there so I’m gonna say hi. Nice meeting you!” Then she bounced off as quickly as she’d shown up, blonde pigtails flying.

It wasn’t until she was out of earshot that Dean released the breath he’d been holding. He glanced at Cas. “Jesus. What a nightmare,” he muttered.

“I thought she was rather pleasant,” Cas said, turning his gaze to Dean.

“You would,” Dean said, dragging Cas the rest of the way to the refreshment table. He wasn’t surprised to see there wasn’t a single alcoholic beverage in sight. He grabbed a cup of punch instead, mournfully wishing it was spiked. 

Castiel took one as well when Dean nodded to the cups set out on the table, idly sipping it as he glanced around the room, taking in all the other attendees. “No sign of it yet,” he murmured around the lip of the cup.

“Figures.” Dean sighed, shaking his head slightly. He only hoped the damn thing did so they could get this shit over with and he could go back to his leather and denim and Cas could go back to the trenchcoat and suit. Dean would never admit it aloud, but he missed the damn coat.

Their attention was drawn to the center of the room when Gary called for attention.

“Hello, everyone! So nice to see everyone here again for this month’s gathering. Before we get started, we’ve got some new faces joining us this evening. Everyone welcome Dean and Jimmy!” Gary said, pointing to Dean and Castiel at the refreshment table. They were greeted with smiles all around and applause from those gathered. Dean offered a smile, raising his cup, though Castiel just stood there quietly.

“All right! First event for this evening!” Gary continued, “It’s time for a little game we call ‘The Dating Game!’” Cheers were heard at this announcement while Gary explained the rules.

“For those who don’t know, we’re going to set up groups of four and each couple will take turns asking the other couple questions. Each person will write down their responses as to what they think their partner’s answer will be, then we’ll compare your answers to see how close they are. It’s a great way to help with communication and knowing your significant other!”

Dean bit back a groan, glancing at Cas. The angel didn’t appear bothered in the slightest. Dean was a little scared when Castiel glanced at him and offered a small smile. There was no telling what that smile meant.

For the next hour, Dean was subjected to all kinds of questions ranging from favorite foods to favorite sexual positions. The latter were the most awkward. Castiel managed to get every single question correct while Dean only managed to guess a couple right. After the game ended, Dean shot Cas an incredulous look.

“How the hell did you know all that?” Dean hissed when they were alone again, staring at Castiel.

Cas looked at him steadily in return, that small smile returning to his lips. “I rebuilt you, Dean, after I pulled you from hell,” he whispered, “Do you really think I wouldn’t know your favorite food or movie? I may not understand all the references you make, but I know you.”

Dean was struck speechless at that, mouth partially open before he remembered to close it. He couldn’t think of a single response to that, at all, but Castiel didn’t seem to require one. He just turned those blue eyes back to Gary when the man returned to the center of the room to announce the next event.

“That was fantastic, folks. Looks like everyone had a great time! Now, we’re going to tone things down a bit. Our next activity is to help promote closeness and the connection between couples. Everyone grab a comfy seat, it’s ‘Cuddle Time!’”

Blinking, Dean’s gaze darted to Cas then back to Gary, swallowing. Seriously? Cuddling? Dean was a man! Real men didn’t cuddle!

“For the next half hour, all you have to do is curl up to your significant other. You can certainly talk if you want or you can just sit there quietly, enjoying your partner’s presence. It’s all about feeling closer to the one you love, after all. Whatever you feel most comfortable doing! Off you go now!” Gary said, shooing them all to their seats.

Sighing in resignation, Dean took a seat, waiting for Castiel to follow. “Nothing yet?” he prompted quietly, shifting awkwardly in his chair to face Cas.

“No,” Cas muttered, giving another glance around the room just to be sure, “If I see it, I’ll tell you.”

“Right. Okay. Let’s get this over with.” The hunter lifted his arm, curling it around Castiel’s shoulders for the second time that night as he leaned back in his chair to make the movement easier.

Castiel shifted as well, leaning slightly against Dean. He turned his head a bit so he could look Dean in the eye. “There is approximately an hour and a half remaining to this event, Dean. If the siren hasn’t made an appearance by now, I’m not certain it’s going to.”

“I know, Cas, but we gotta stick it out in case it does. It likes going after couples from what Sam saw in his research. This was our best bet to track it down,” Dean said quietly in response, making it seem as if he and Cas were just having a quiet chat between lovers.

Dean and Cas both looked up when Gary approached the pair, tutting, “Now, now, you two, you can cuddle better than that I bet!”

It was a close thing, but Dean resisted the urge to pull out his gun and shoot the man. No, Dean, no killing civilians.

“Right, Gary. Sorry, just got a bit distracted with our conversation,” he offered, shifting to pull Cas closer and wrap both arms around the angel.  
“Apologies,” Cas said, giving a small smile then shifted to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder, his arm snaking behind the hunter to curl around his lower back. Cas’ other arm went around Dean’s waist, hands clasping at his side.

“Now that’s cuddling!” Gary said, looking pleased. He finally turned on his heels and left the two to their ‘cuddle time.’

“Can I shoot him?” Dean whispers, Cas’ hair brushing against his cheek. When had he rested his head on top of Cas’? He didn’t remember doing so.

“I believe that would be counterproductive, Dean,” the angel responded in a rough whisper.

Dean sighed, but decided, like planning Sam’s demise, he could do the same with Gary. It wasn’t hurting anything if he just imagined.

“Stop thinking about it,” Cas said, nudging Dean’s jaw slightly with his head.

“Fuckin’ killjoy.” Dean’s words were said without any real malice, though he closed his eyes and turned his head slightly. Doing so helped him breathe in Castiel’s scent much easier. It was strangely soothing. Yet another thing Dean would never admit. Even with a gun held to his head.

Castiel remained silent after his admonishment and Dean took the time to adjust to having his friend so close. Though, really, he found it wasn’t a hardship to hold Castiel. The angel was relaxed in Dean’s embrace, as was Dean in Castiel’s. 

The hunter’s hand shifted at some point, smoothing over the soft fabric covering Castiel’s back which earned a quiet hum that sounded like contentment. In turn, Castiel’s thumb stroked Dean’s side where his hands were clasped together, his head shifting to lightly nuzzle the hunter’s shoulder with his cheek.

Overall, the experience was far from terrible and Dean found himself a bit disappointed when ‘Cuddle Time’ was called to an end. Castiel seemed to be as well, though they both had softer smiles for the other when all was said and done.

The night continued on in much the same pattern with more games and activities to fill up the time before the gathering was called to an end. Even though the siren never made an appearance and they were back at square one in regard to tracking it down, Dean couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered about it.

Sam was still a dead man, though. That went without saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
